One Special Night
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Rachel has planned something special ... Finchel Fluffiness


**Title:** One Special Night

**Author: **Blondezilla90/BlondezillasMaid  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Finn/Rachel  
**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **The characters ain't mine, but if they were they'd be happily married by now lol  
**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings: **Intense Finchel Fluffness xD  
**Summary:** Rachel has planned something special

**Author's Note:** So my first Finchel smut fic is written. It turned out more fluffy than i intended, but I needed that. We're lacking Finchel smut and fluff...I am a hopeless romantic sometimes (=. Anyways this fic hasn't been beta-read and I am german...so go figure. If someone volunteers as a beta, please leave a comment or email me at

_Feedback is always nice, even when the content of it isn't nice ;)_

_& I sure look forward to it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey...I'm almost ready," Rachel shouted from her bathroom after she opened the front door for Finn, who stepped inside and smiled at her. Half of her hair was still up in puffs and most of her make up was applied. He could tell that for some reason she was running late. That wasn't really the Rachel he knew.

"No problem," he chuckled. "but why didn't I get a kiss?" Finn put on a pouty face and walked up to the bathroom, looking into the mirror to catch Rachels face. Her face soften and she turned around while fumbling with a puff, getting on her tip toes to kiss Finn. He grinned against her lips and pulled back after a few seconds looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet...." Again Rachel turned around to face the mirror and took out the remaining puffs. She put up her hair and let several curly strands of hair hanging out, which framed her face perfectly. She looked unbelievably cute to Finn, but that moment flew away when she applied her hairspray, spraying a full load towards him.

"Oh holy...sorry.." Rachel giggled nervously as Finn started to cough and turned around, moving her hand in front of his face to clear up the air. Without any intentions her hand slapped against his face and Finn's eyes widen in shock and surprise. He stumbled backwards a little and looked at her.

"Oh my...I am sorry....I didn't mean to do that...oh my...sorry Finn..." That was the first time Finn heard her stammering. A smile spread across his face and he leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose.

"It's okay..but tell me..why is it you're such a nervous mess? I mean, I've taken you out to dinner before." This was exactly the 10th time he was taking her out for dinner. It was one of the countless dates they had, but ithis time it was special. At least to Rachel it was. It had been 6 months since she had started dating Finn. She had planned a big surprise for him and that was the reason why she was so nervous.

"Oh..nothing...I am just...nervous...I mean...I....," she stammered yet again, but quickly leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting on her tip toes.

"I just want this night to be special..and perfect...." Her voice was low and Finn swallowed hard when she leaned into him, kissing him softly on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to fly by and the evening went on without any further mishaps. Finn noticed that this date was different from all the others he had experienced before. Rachel seemed a lot more flirty with him. More kisses were shared and more body contact was sought. Of course he enjoyed her company, but nevertheless it seemed different to him. Little did he know what Rachel had planned for the night that had yet to come.

"So are you enjoying this evening?" Rachel asked as she took the last bit of her chocolate cake. Finn nodded his head and fixed his gaze on her lips. She noticed it and licked her lips a little longer and slower than it was really necessary. A smile played around her lips when Finn did the same thing, so she leaned over and pecked his mouth.

"I am glad...how about we pay the bill and leave this place? I'd like to slip into something for comfortable at home and than relax.." A little flicker of disappointment shimmered in Finn's eyes, but he nodded his head and asked the waiter for the bill.

"Did Mr. Shue tell you that he wants us to do a duet together for regionals and not Quinn and me like he originally planned." Rachel chuckled a little at his remark and looked at him.

"I kinda thought so after she was barely able to fit in the last costumes..." A smirk played around her lips as she remembered that day. Rachel didn't like Quinn one bit, neither did she feel any pity. She lied to Finn about being the father of her child and almost destroyed any chance between Finn and herself.

"Hmm...well I am happy we get to spend even more time together..." Finn gave her his charming smile and took the bill from the waiter, who had approached the table. He put the money down and left a tip on the table as he got up, taking Rachel's hand in his. They both left the restaurant and got into his car, going in the direction towards Rachel's house.

A short ride later, Finn pulled up into her driveway and smiled, turning off the car. They both unbuckled and Finn shifted his body to look at Rachel, who stared back at him. His hand moved up to her face and he cupped her cheek gently, brushing her thumb over her lips.

"This was fun...I had fun..," he said in a low voice and leaned over to kiss Rachel softly. She closed her eyes on cue and kissed him back, deepening the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss didn't seem to end and grew more and more intense by the second.

"Well how...about..," Rachel pressed through her lips while she gasped for air. "You come inside with me...and stay a little while? My dads are out of town so there won't be parents asking question constantly....not that they haven't already done that"

They both chuckled for a second and Finn looked deep into her eyes. He wasn't sure whether he should go home or stay with her. Instead of answering he leaned over again, kissing her lips softly. Rachel smiled against his lips and opened the car door as she pulled away.

"Meet me inside." She whispered and pecked his lips one last time, getting out of the car and walking inside. Finn took a deep breath and looked after her before he got out of the car himself and followed her.

"I'll go put on something more comfortable. How about you throw some pillows and a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace? They're on the couch. I'll go through my movies and pick one that we can watch." Finn nodded and immediately walked to the couch, throwing the pillow on the ground and grabbing the thick blanket. He grimaced a little at the movie part, because he knew she was gonna pick something she liked, but as long as she was with him it was okay.

Rachel in the mean time rushed upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind her. For a second she leaned against it and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she knew it was the perfect evening. She closed her eyes for a split second and pushed herself towards her closet, grabbing a bag that was inside. She carried it over to her bed and pulled out the piece of clothing that was in it.

To her view came a simple black nightie that was slightly see through. She smiled satisfied and slipped her dress off, deciding she'd leave her stockings and bra on. She slipped the nightie on and smiled at herself in the mirror. The nightie showed a little of her body, but not too much. It barely reached her thighs and her thong was clearly showing, along with the black stockings.

She took the pin out of her hair which held it up and let the slight curls fall on her shoulder. She removed most of her make up and smiled yet again at her appearance. She knew it was ging to take Finn's breath away. She took one last glance at herself and walked back into her bedroom. She picked up a little red case and opened it, taking the tray of pills out of it. She moved her finger over the letters that were shown and stopped at Sat.

Rachel indeed was prepared. For months now she had been on the pill, because she knew if it would work out with Finn and they'd go to second base and she wanted to be double proofed. As she took the water bottle from her nightstand she popped the pill out and swallowed it real quick, downing it a little more with water.

Once she had done that, she quickly put her stuff away and reached into her bedside table. She grabbed some items and walked out of her room. She took a deep breath before she climbed the first stairs down, noticing Finn was already laying on the blanket in the living room.

"FINN? Could you please get something to drink outta the fridge?" She yelled towards the living room. Finn looked up as he heard her voice and smiled.

"Sure what do you want?" He asked as he got up, going towards the kitchen. Rachel smiled and walked downstairs.

"Water will be okay..." She answered and quickly slipped the items she grabbed under a pillow, quickly laying down on the blanket.

"Well there isn't any water so I got so....," Finn couldn't finish his sentence. His look fell on Rachel as he entered the living room, the glasses with lemonade almost slipping out of his hands. His jaw dropped a little and he stared at her.

"It's okay..," she smiled sweetly and shifted a little. She hoped for that reaction. "Is something wrong?" She asked innocently, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Uhm I...well..I...erm...no..nothing...," he stammered and walked towards Rachel, putting the glasses on the table. He sat down and leaned against pillows, looking down at his girlfriend. Her cleavage was showing a good amount and Finn couldn't help but stare. Rachel chuckled to herself and sat up, straddling his lap.

"Rach..Wha...wha...what are you...doing?" His breath quicken as her hand ran over his shoulders and down his chest. She smiled a little and leaned closer until her breath was tickling his ear.

"What do you think?" She whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek, while her hands moved back up to his neck.

"Well..I...you know..you...I...," he stammered and swallowed hard. His gaze ran over her upper body and stopped at her eyes.

"I love you Finn....I really do...and...I wanna make love to you...." Her voice was low and husky. She moved towards him and crashed her lips on his, kissing him passionately. Finn's brain slowly started to register what was happening. His hands moved around her hips and he pulled her towards himself. His tongue ran over her lips and he begged for entrance, which she happily obligated. Her lips parted and soon tongues dance and fought with each other, brushing against each other and exploring the others persons mouth.

A low moan escaped Finn's lips as Rachel rubbed her hips against his. He tensed up a little as he felt his pants getting tighter. Rachel drove him and crazy and she knew it, so she repeated her action which caused Finn to pull his mouth away to moan.

"Oh god..Rachel...," he rasped out and tightened his arms around her waist. "If you keep doing that...it won't last long."

"Don't worry...I did my homework. This will be a night to remember....for both of us." With that said her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. His chest was now fully exposed to her. She quickly pulled the shirt off him and slid down his legs a little, leaning forward to place tiny kisses on his chest. Her tongue left a wet trail on his chest as she found his nipple, sucking it lightly. Finn closed his eyes and groaned a little, moving his hand into her hair to pull her up for a kiss.

She kissed him back passionately and let her hands travel over his chest, grazing her nails against it. Her fingers made their way to his jeans, quickly unzipping and unbuttoning them. Finn moaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss, moving a hand to her side to cup her covered breast. It was now Rachel turn to moan, pulling away a little to push down Finn's jeans. He shifted his weight and kicked them away, finally realizing how hard he really was. Rachel blushed a little as she stared down at this boxers, her hand playing with the trail of hair that led inside. Finn didn't quite know what to do, so he moved his hand to her chin and made her look up.

"We don't have to do this you know...," he spoke softly and smiled. She smiled as well and pushed his hand away, sliding down even more.

"No..I want this..more than anything...." She grinned and let her hand brush over his boxers, caressing the bump carefully. Finn clenched his teeth and he grunted a little. He knew he was walking on ice, that this could be over before it started.

"Rachel..I...don't know...I mean...this isn't going to last long...if you...you know..," he murmured, but Rachel shook her head.

"Trust me...for once I know exactly what I am doing...just go with the flow...," she huskily whispered and leaned down to place butterfly kisses on his belly. Her fingers slid slowly into the waistband of his boxers, pushing them over his erection. She gasped a little as she freed him, looking up into his eyes. He sure was bigger than she suspected. Finn blushed a little and avoided her look, but soon his eyes were shut.

Rachel's hand found his erection, slowly moving from base to tip. He felt the sudden ping in his belly which signalized that he was about to come. He wanted to warn Rachel, but all he could say was "Owwww Rach!"

Did she just pinch him? What the heck?!

"Sorry...but....," she whispered and looked up. "I read that helps from...you know...coming to early..."

Finn gave her a look and realized, that it indeed helped. He his heartbeat calmed down a little and his breath was steady. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her upper body, pulling her closer.

"Sometimes I love the organized and informed Rachel...." He chuckled and pressed her lips against hers, pushing her off him to roll them over. He was now pinning her down, kissing her softly. His lips moved down her neck and chest, stopping at her nightie. His hands pushed the hem of it up and Rachel sat up a little, letting Finn take it off. She was now dressed in her underwear and stockings.

His gaze was glued to her body and he grinned brightly at how beautiful she really was. His lips and hands soon started to caress every inch of her body, taking time to explore every spot. Rachel moaned underneath his touch. Her lips were slightly parted and sensual sounds were escaping. Finn was amazed with her and encouraged to take this a step further.

He quickly removed his bra and took time to look at her breast. He ran a finger underneath them and let his hand follow, cupping her breast and moving it closer to his mouth. He darted out his tongue and felt her nipple hardening under the touch of it, letting it run over it and caress it. Rachel's moans grew louder and she moved underneath him, wrapping her arms around his head.

While his mouth took its time with her breast, his hand moved towards her thong. His finger slipped into her in it and pulled it down. She lifted her hips in response and let him pull it off. She was almost naked beneath him and the stockings were the only piece of clothing left. He took his time to admire her body. Rachel grew shy at his intense looks and let her arms cover her breast.

"Don't...," Finn whispered huskily. "You're so beautiful.....I love you...."

He leaned down and captured her lips in fiery kiss. His hand slid down to her thighs, parting them slowly until his fingers found her center. He felt the heat radiating from her core and deepened the kiss even more. He felt a moan vibrating in the back of her throat when he let his finger brush against her clit.

"God Finn...," she groaned and let her hand grip his head, thrusting her hips towards his hand. "I need you...now....," she whimpered and spread her legs, his fingers moving past her folds and into her body. Her groan turned into a light scream, pressing through her lips. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back, exposing her neck to him. He leaned down and latched his mouth on her throat, his fingers slowly moving in and out of Rachel.

She had never felt something like that before and she loved the feeling his fingers pleasuring her. A thought of him entering her body with his erection crossed her mind which caused her to grow even wetter. Finn was literally bruising her neck as his fingers picked up a faster pace, his thumb occasionally brushing against her clit.

"Oh god yes...Finn..oh...oh gooood..." She groaned and moaned, her hips bucking. She felt her lower body pull together and her walls contracting around his fingers as a warm feeling spread through her body. Her moans once against turned into light screams and as she slowly calmed down her whole body felt like goo.

"Oh my..that...amazing...," she whispered and tried to regain her breathing, staring up in Finn's eyes.

"And it's not over yet...," he whispered and moved on top of her, leaning down to kiss her passionately. Rachel wrapped her legs around waist and pressed his lower body into her, groaning as his erection brushed against her wet opening.

"God Rach..you're killing me...," Finn moaned. Rachel smiled and moved her hand behind the pillow, pulling out little package.

"I am on the pill..but..I want to be safe...," she whispered and quickly unwrapped the condom. Finn smiled at her and moved his upper body a little to make room for her to roll on the condom. Before she let go, she squeezed him a little and pinched him. He hissed a little and clenched his teeth.

"I am sorry...but....it helps...," she whispered and laid back again. Her hands gripped his upper arms firmly and she braced herself against him.

"Make love to me Finn.....and be gentle...," she whispered huskily and received a kiss in return. Ever so slowly he lowered himself onto her and placed his erection at her entrance. His eyes locked with her as he gently thrusted into her body, coming to a stop when he filled her completely. Rachel gasped a little at the feeling. It was a comfortable mixture of pleasure and pain, so she relaxed underneath him and tighten her legs around his waist.

"I love you....," she murmured and took a deep breath.

"I love you too," he replied and started to move out of her body.

They soon found a pace that worked for both of them. Gasps and moans were the only sounds to be heard in the entire house. Finn felt himself dangerously close to his climax, so his hand moved between their bodies and rubbed her clit gently. Rachel's moans grew louder and she clenched his arms, burying her nails in them.

Her second climax followed soon while her hips thrusted up. She clenched her walls around Finn and soon he followed her, climaxing on top of her as well. The sound of their ragged breaths filled the room when Finn collapsed over Rachel. His lips soon found her mouth and he nipped at her lower lip, kissing her passionately.

"This was...amazing..." Rachel spoke and sighed contently, wrapping her arms around his neck. Finn nodded and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, slowly pulling out of her body and getting up to find his way into the bathroom. Rachel smiled and pulled a second blanket over her body, waiting for Finn to come back. Once he had taken care of the condom he returned to Rachel. He laid down and snuggled close to her, wrapping his arms around her body. Rachel sighed yet again and laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat as she fell asleep in his arms.

**THE END**


End file.
